


Am Still Tired

by sunshine_deathboy



Series: Riordanverse (Mostly Solangelo) Prompts [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Concerned Will Solace, Doctor Will Solace, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Happy Nico di Angelo, Laughing Nico, M/M, Mcdonald Date, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Cute, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Dorks, Nico di Angelo is a Cute Dork, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Sleepy Nico Di Angelo, Tickles, Will Solace is a Dork, Will Solace is a Good Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_deathboy/pseuds/sunshine_deathboy
Summary: Will was having a hard time waking up a certain son of Hades sooo he had to resolve to such solutions.Just tons of Solangelo fluff
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Riordanverse (Mostly Solangelo) Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201688
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Am Still Tired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Something_1987](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_1987/gifts).



> Based from:  
> prompt: solangelo Person A tickling Person B by Something_1987 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

Will was worried when Nico didn’t show up for breakfast, sadly he had an infirmary shift so he didn’t get to check on him. When lunch came and Nico still did not show. Will grabbed some food he knew Nico would love to eat and brought it to the Hades cabin. He stopped at the door and knocked. There was no answer so he tried to knock again then called, 

“Nico!” still no answer. Will got worried as thoughts flooded his mind. 

_ What if he left overnight,  _

_ what if he’s injured, _

_ what if I did something terrible that made Nico want to leave.  _

At that he decided to go inside the cabin, placing the tray of food he brought on a nearby desk. 

He scanned the room and saw the black curtains blocking the sunlight that was supposed to stream directly into Nico’s bed. Then Will looked down at the bed itself and saw a sleeping son of Hades. Will let out a sigh of relief then chuckled,  _ So he was just oversleeping again. _

Will walked towards Nico’s bed, sitting down near the son of Hades’ head, he watched him sleep as he thought about how angelic and peaceful his boyfriend looked like. After a few minutes though, he decided to finally wake him up. Will gently shook the son of Hades but nothing happened so he shook him a little harder while saying,

“Neeks, time to wake up, it’s already late in the day!”, Nico started to move but his eyes were still shut as he let out a groan,

“Would you please stop with the nicknames?” Will chuckled then said teasingly,

“C’mon sleepyhead, wakey wakey”, Nico shook his head,

“Need more sleep!” Will frowned,

“You’ve already missed breakfast, I’m not making you miss lunch too!” Nico opened one of his eyes to peak at his boyfriend then closed it again when he saw Will do the puppy eyes,

“Leave me alone, am tired.”, Will then shrugged as he said firmly,

“You don’t have to go out, I brought you food here.”, Nico started to whine,

“Willlllllll, do you have to be sooo doctor-y right now?”, Will laughed at this,

“Doctor-y?” Nico turned to his side so he is facing away from Will,

“Am still tired, go away.” Will then sighed as he spoke,

“I didn’t want to resolve to this but you’re being difficult.” Nico glanced at his boyfriend questioningly, both his eyes suddenly fluttering open, 

“Resolve to wha-”, before Nico could finish his sentence, Will began tickling him on the side, he tried to resist the urge to giggle and laugh but failed. That definitely woke him up ridding of all drowsiness left in him. He tried to speak in between his giggles, “Willll, *giggle* you better stop or else *giggle* I will freaking *giggle* send a skeleton *giggle* to make you stop!”, Will just chuckled at this then teasingly said,

“You love me too much to do that.” He then tickled the son of Hades harder as he asked, “Are you gonna wake up and eat now?” Nico nodded in between giggles, once Will stopped, Nico finally composed himself, he glared at the son of Apollo,

“You’re lucky I didn’t accidentally shadow travel us to only the gods know where!”, Will then pulled the son of Hades into a hug as he said,

“You know I don’t really mind as long as we’re together. We might even end up having an accidental date!” Nico rolled his eyes,

“Gods, you’re such a dork” Will smiled at him then poked his nose before saying,

“Aww, wipe that pout off your face, you looked much more adorable when your giggling and laughing”, Nico started to blush at this as he mumbled,

“You’re insufferable” Will then smirked at him before he said teasingly,

“You know, I can always tickle you again if you refuse to smile” Nico glared at him,

“You won’t dare.” Will started raising his hand wiggling his fingers,

“Won’t I though?” Nico pushed the son of Apollo off the bed out of reflex, he rushed to the corner of the bed and looked at the floor in alarm,

“Oh gods, Will! I’m sorry. Are you alright? This is all your fault!” The son of Hades huffed, crossing his arms, his bangs also falling over his face. Will just laughed from the floor then said, 

“Sorry deathboy, atleast now I’m sure you’re awake, and gods, you look adorable!” Nico sighed as he stood from his bed then reached a hand out to Will,

“Come on, get up. I feel hungry” Will took his hand only to pull Nico to the ground with him. This resulted in Nico landing on Will’s lap completely flustered as Will kissed Nico on the cheek. The son of Apollo then smirked, before Nico could understand what was about to happen, Will started tickling him again. This time the laughter was too much for him to bear and lost control of the shadows around them as he accidentally shadow traveled them to a Mcdonald's. Nico immediately caught his dizzy boyfriend, as Will looked up and asked sheepishly,

“McDonald's?” Nico rolled his eyes, 

“This is what happens when you tickle me too much. Plus, I told you, I’m hungry, so thinking of food must have brought us here” Will sighed then held Nico’s hand,

“You’re hungry, right? Now that we’re here, we might as well have a McDonald’s date”, Nico then smiled at his boyfriend’s enthusiasm, considering how much his boyfriend hates Mcdonald’s since it was “junk food”. He looked at their entwined fingers then began to blush, the son of Hades just shrugged as he dragged his boyfriend inside. This time he was the one who planted a kiss on Will’s cheek before saying,

“Have I told you you’re such a dork”, Will hummed in agreement,

“Atleast once everyday.” Nico chuckled as they entered the said fast-food chain to get some food. He peaked at his boyfriend then said,

“Ready for one accidental date?” Will grinned at him, his beautiful blue eyes meeting Nico’s brown ones before saying with so much love behind his tone,

“I’m always ready to have a date with you.” Nico blushed some more before they went towards the cashier then finally ordered.

**Author's Note:**

> Awww this two are absolutely adorable, dont you agree?
> 
> Also the whole McDonald's thing was a last minute idea soooo sorry if it seemed out of place. 😂
> 
> Plus I am always open to prompts, so just ask away! (I mostly write Solangelo, but I can work w/ anyone from the Camp-Half Blood Chronicles)
> 
> Don't forget to leave Kudos and comments!


End file.
